1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to medical devices and to body lumen filters in particular, such as a system and method for crimping body lumen filters.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Surgical procedures, including both invasive as well as minimally-invasive procedures, save countless lives each year. However, the instruments and processes used during such procedures sometimes create additional challenges. For example, many minimally invasive procedures are performed using highly specialized surgical tools that are introduced to the procedure site by way of the patient's vasculature. In particular, a catheter is introduced into the vasculature by way of small incision. The catheter is then advanced into proximity with the procedure site. Thereafter, the surgical tools are advanced to the procedure site through the catheter. With the surgical tools thus at the procedure site, the surgical tools are then manipulated from the outside of the body. Accordingly, a surgical procedure can be performed with only a small incision. While such an approach can reduce the invasiveness of performing a surgical procedure, this approach can cause additional challenges.
In particular, as the catheter and/or surgical devices are advanced through the vasculature, their passage can cause arterial plaques, clots, or other debris commonly referred to as emboli to become dislodged and move with the blood as it circulates through the vasculature. As the emboli move downstream, they can encounter plaque or other obstructions within the bloodstream to form new clots or obstructions in the bloodstream. Such obstructions can result in partial or complete blockage of vessels supplying blood and oxygen to critical organs, such as the heart, lungs and brain.
Accordingly, filter devices have been developed to capture the emboli at safe locations. Conventional implantable blood filters that have a variety of geometries are known. Many are generally basket or cone shaped, in order to provide an adequate clot-trapping area while permitting sufficient blood flow. Also known are filters formed of various loops of wire, including some designed to partially deform the vessel wall in which they are implanted.
One of the challenges with implanting vena cava filters includes preventing the vena cava filter from migrating or otherwise becoming displaced from its deployed position. Migration of the device can result in decreased filtering efficiency or other undesirable effects as the device moves from its intended location. In order to maintain the filters at the intended location, many vena cava filters include anchors that engage the tissue. These anchors often pierce the tissue to thereby prevent migration of the vena cava filter. If the anchors pierce too deeply, the tissue can be damaged.